The War on Konoha Drive
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Konoha Drive is a dead end road, one half is rich the other poor. Will one school assignment bring the two groups closer or tear them apart? AU yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The War on Konoha Drive

Summary: Konoha Drive is a dead end road, the northern half is the "rich" side, lined with Mansions and bright green lawns, the south side is the "poor" side, the houses are all one story, and the lawns are non-existent. When the people that inhabit the street collide, what happens, do they drag their rivalry to Leaf High with them? What do they find in each other? Love? Resistance? Temptation? Hate? The war of Konoha Drive begins…AU Yaoi

Couples: Sasuke X Naruto, Neji X Gaara, Itachi X OC, Zabuza X Haku, Shino X Kiba, and others.

This fic is co-written between Yukaishepards and xxpapercutxx (Riko)

Riko: "Hi minna-san! I'm back and i brought a friend!"

Yukai: "Nani?"

Riko: "That's her who said nani. She's kind of lost."

Yukai: "Right...okay! Im Yukai! nice to meet'cha!"

Riko: "See, she get's it now. Anyways she reviewed my stories and we started talking and decided to make a joint fic. No i don't mean smoking fic."

Yukai: rolls eyes smoking is BAD! i mean...bleck...anyway...uhhmmm...what are we talking about?

Riko: "uhhhh i don't know...On with the fic!"

Yukai: "YES! on with the fic!"

Prologue

Konoha Drive is the most northern street in Leaf City, the only street with no defined social class…well at least it seems that way to 'outsiders'.

On the northern side the rich people live, they have beautiful mansions, swimming pools and high maintenance security systems; they drive to school, and are all in all, snobbish, spoiled brats. They consist of: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Momochi Zabuza, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, Nara Shikamaru, and Hatake Kakashi.

On the south side, the people live in close to run-down one-story houses, and they don't own cars. They have, pride, pride in their friends, they don't care that they are…dirt poor, they are alive, and they are happy, truly _happy_, well some of them at least. They consist of: Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Ryoma, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Haku, who sadly doesn't have a family name, Sato Sai, Sato Semei, Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza and Umino Iruka all teach at Leaf High, where the rest attend. Our story starts in the fifth period, Language Arts class, with Momochi Zabuza as its teacher.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

"You will be in pairs for this assignment…before you all start chatting, choosing partners…listen for the one I have assigned you…" groans were heard throughout the class of juniors.

"But Momochi-sensei…." One student, a female blonde, with pale blue eyes whined. The man glared at her, successfully shutting her up.

"I have worked with Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka to make the list…"

The two mentioned men walked in, Iruka, a short, feminine man with shoulder-length brown hair pulled up into a tail high on his head walked in first, rubbing at the scar across his nose. He was followed by Kakashi, a man who has gravity deifying silver hair (though he is only 25). His masked nose buried in an orange covered, porno book. Zabuza rolled his eyes at them. "We worked together to put you in pairs with people you are often seen fighting with. Your partners cannot be changed." All the students groaned in unison, save three stoic boys, Uchiha Sasuke, who is too high and mighty to bring himself to the level of groaning, Hyuuga Neji, who is to preoccupied staring out the window and Aburame Shino…who just rarely talks.

Zabuza-sensei cleared his throat, "The pairs are as follows: Haku and Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, Sato Sai and Sato Semei, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, and finally Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba" One blonde boy jumped up.

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH THE BASTARD! HE FUCKING HATES ME AND I HATE HIM!" Zabuza, Kakashi and Iruka all rolled their eyes at the blonde.

"Naruto sit down…" a longhaired boy, though he looked like a girl, pulled Naruto back into his seat.

"But Haku…They paired me with him!" Naruto pointed disdainfully at a raven-haired boy, whose cold grey eyes glared back at him.

"Don't think I'm happy about it either dobe…" The blonde's eye twitched.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE…TEME!" Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Come on Naru-_chan_, leave Sasuke-kun alone…" A tall black haired youth, with golden eyes said, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

"GAH! SEMEI! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Semei closed his eyes in a smile.

"But your soooo fuckable!" Naruto turned red with anger.

"SAI GET YOUR COUSIN AWAY FROM MEEEE!" another black haired boy walked over and dragged Semei away.

"Semei, you know Naruto doesn't swing that way, _why_ do you insist on teasing him like that?" The teen that dragged Semei away asked.

"But Sai…" Semei sat down at his desk with a loud sigh, and picked up his pencil to finish the sketch he had been working on.

"Get with your partners, I will come by and assign you a book and your assignment about the book." Everyone stood up and moved to their partners, following Iruka's order.

"Haku, Hinata, your book is…KAKASHI!" The silver haired teacher looked up, looking cluelessly innocent. "WHY DID YOU ASSIGN THEM TO READ THAT PORN YOU ARE ALWAYS READING!" Iruka flipped through the list, his eye twitching. "Everyone?" Zabuza sighed and tried to calm the younger teacher down.

"Iruka…that's a prank list he made…here is the real one." Zabuza handed the shorter man a piece of paper with the list and books on it.

"Okay…thanks Zabuza…Hinata, Haku, your book is…Where the Red Fern Grows." Both nodded. "Sakura, Ino, you two have Flowers for Algernon. Gaara, Neiji, War and Peace. Shikamaru, Chouji Animal Farm. Sai, Semei, The Diary of Anne Frank. Sasuke, Naruto, Lost Souls. Kiba, Shino, Julie of the Wolves." A certain blonde who always had to complain spoke up.

"How long is my book?"

"272 pages, why?"

"WHAT? That is so long!"

"It's not long at all, dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"Both of you be quiet," Zabuza said successfully silencing them. "All you have to do for this assignment is read the book and write a thematic analysis about it."

Half the class had blank looks after Zabuza had said that. Iruka waited to see if Zabuza was going to explain and sighed.

"A thematic analysis is basically explaining the themes. It should be at least two pages long, maxium of six. And yes spelling and grammar count." Now most of the class understood and groaned in complaint. "You have two weeks to finish this and it counts as the greater half of your grade!" As soon as he finished saying this the bell rang and the students ran for it grabbing their assigned books on their way out.

"Why do they always do that?" Iruka questioned.

"Because they hate school," Came Kakashi's answer.

"Not all of them do, Haku doesn't," Zabuza said.

"How would you know that?" Kakashi asked smirking. "Are you spending extra time with him?"

"He told me, and for your information all I do is tutor him."

"Haku is smart, he doesn't need a tutor."

"Well he's the one who asked and I am supposed to teach so I don't mind."

"Suuuure. Just keep telling yourself that." Kakashi said smirking.

"I'm confused. What are you two talking about?" Iruka said puzzled.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's adult stuff."

"I am an ADULT!"

"Yes, but you're an inexperienced and naïve adult that wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

"Iruka it's better if you don't know. You won't want to know what we're talking about." Zabuza said. Iruka paled and shook his head.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

"That idiot ran off before I could talk to him about the assignment." Sasuke growled out.

"Same with mine," Neji added coldly.

"I think they're best friends so they should be together. Want to search together?"

"Not really but it will be easier I guess, so okay."

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

"Naruto," Gaara said looking at the blonde. They both sat in a tall oak tree, Naruto on a branch one higher than Gaara.

"Yeah?" The blonde looked down at the red haired boy.

"I hate Neji…" He leaned up against the trunk, resting his head on his hands.

"I know. I hate Sasuke too." The blonde sighed.

"…I used to have a crush on Neji…" Naruto sat up and looked down at Gaara

"WHAT? I didn't know that! Wait your gay?" Gaara nodded.

"Yes, but shut up. I don't want everyone to know."

"Okay, but why did you like him? He's so mean to you."

"I knew him when we were little. He probably doesn't remember that though." Gaara's eyes took on a slightly sad look.

"Oh, so you liked him when you were little?"

"Yeah, but he's different now."

"Hmmm, this may be a good time to tell you that I'm gay too."

"I already knew that."

"What? How?"

"I read your diary once." Gaara met the blonde's eyes.

"You read my diary!" Naruto waved his hands around wildly, ignoring the fact that it put him off balance.

"Did you hear that? The dobe has a diary." Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up Sasuke! It's not a diary it's a journal!" He flicked the young Uchiha off, before he noticed he was falling from the tree.

"SHIT!" The blonde landed on Sasuke with a loud 'oomph'. Their lips pressed together and both boys stayed still in shock. Gaara and Neiji were looking all "what the fuck!", before both boys realized what had happened and jumped away from each other.

"THAT WAS SICK!" Naruto yelled his faced red.

"I agree. Do me a favor and don't touch me ever again," Sasuke said coldly. It might have had a greater effect if his face wasn't a pale pink.

"I never would have guessed that Naruto's first kiss would be with Uchiha," Gaara said monotonously.

"I had never guessed Sasuke's would be with Uzumaki," Neiji said glaring at the redhead.

"You don't want to fuck with me Hyuuga."

"Oh don't I?" Neiji said taunting him.

Growling Gaara jumped onto Neiji and pinned him to the ground.

"You don't! I'll read the book and you read the book, then we'll both write a systematic analysis and you can compile what we wrote into one paper, deal?"

"No, because you see. I can't trust you to read the book on your own. So we'll just have to read together," Neiji said.

"Fine…" Gaara said glaring as he got off of Neiji.

"Uzumaki, you're coming to my house after school and we're reading there," Sasuke said finally recovering from the kiss.

"What? All right I will, but I have to be at work at eight so I can't stay that long today. I'll have more time tomorrow."

"You actually have to work?" Sasuke said as him and Neiji smirked.

"Yes I do! Me and my brother are the only ones living there! So each of us has to pay for half of all the bills! It wasn't like this before my parents died!" Naruto said this then became silent and stared at the ground. "Just shut up Sasuke!" Naruto than ran out of sight.

"Assholes," Gaara said glaring as he ran after the blonde.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au**

"Naruto," Gaara sighed as he saw the blonde crying behind the gym. "I'm sure that bastard Uchiha didn't know that your parents were dead."

"I know, but I can't help it. I mean they only died five years ago. I still blame myself for it." Naruto said burying his face in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault," Gaara said gently wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Just because they were driving you to school doesn't mean you made them die. You didn't know that there would be a drunk driver, it's not your fault."

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Naruto looked up into Gaara's eyes. He was desperate for an answer and just wanted the pain to go away.

"It hurts because you love them. It hurts because you miss them. It hurts most of all because you never got to say goodbye." Gaara smiled sadly at his best friend. "But remember that they don't blame you. No one does. They love you and so do all our friends and me. Seeing you cry like this and blaming yourself makes us sad though. I just wish I could do more to help you feel better."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said clinging to Gaara's red shirt and crying into his chest.

"It's okay, you don't have to say sorry," Gaara said as he rubbed Naruto's back trying to soothe him.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au**

"Nice Uchiha, it hasn't even been an hour and you've already made your partner cry," Neiji said glaring at his friend.

"Why would you care?" Sasuke said glaring right back.

"Your partner and mine are best friends. Sabaku will blame me for what you said." Neiji said his face twisting into an ugly sneer.

"Too damn bad Hyuuga. I don't care if I made your life difficult. In case you didn't notice the only one I care about is myself." Sasuke growled out as he walked away.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au**

"Hyuuga-chan would you like to read the book on your own and then we can write the thematic analysis once we both have finished together?" Haku asked the shy girl.

"S-sure," Hinata said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Hyuuga-chan, I have nothing against you. I just don't like your cousin." Haku said smiling at the girl.

"O-oh, u-ummm I'm sorry nii-san is like that," Hinata's eyes were filled with shame as she looked up at Haku. "I-I hope that w-we can be f-friends."

"I'd like that! May I call you Hinata-chan?" Haku asked.

"Okay," Hinata said smiling. "May I call you Haku-san?"

"Haku-san doesn't sound right. Call me Haku-chan!"

"A-alright Haku-chan."

"Good well just call me after school once you finish the book, okay?"

"Definitely."

Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au 

"Hey dobe," Sasuke called as he walked up to the blonde's locker.

"Don't call me that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said glaring at the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know your parents were dead. I know a little how you feel, because my mother died when I was little and I never see my father so it's like he is dead."

"Oh, I see." Naruto said looking at the floor not sure what to say.

"Let's just go to my house and start okay?" Sasuke said trying not to upset his partner again.

"Okay."

The two walked out to the parking lot and Naruto's eyes bulged when he saw the car Sasuke walked up to.

"How did you buy this car?"

"I used money," Sasuke answered simply getting into the black Jaguar.

"Where did you get the money?" Naruto said carefully getting into the expensive car.

"From my wallet, why do you seem so surprised?"

"I don't think I've ever touched anything this expensive." Sasuke looked at the blonde for a second before starting the car and leaving the parking lot.

The ride was silent; neither boy had anything to say to the other. Naruto usually talkative didn't want to say anything to start another fight. He just looked out the window bored and daydreamed until Sasuke pulled up into the driveway of the biggest mansion on the street.

"Wait, this is your house?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yes, why?"

"You've lived right across the street from me this whole time and I never noticed."

"I'm not surprised. You don't notice much of anything."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as they both got out of the car.

Sasuke just began walking to the front door. He opened it and they were greeted to the sight of maids and butlers standing at ready if they're employer needed anything.

"Welcome home young master," They all said in perfect unison. Each was smiling and seemed genuinely happy to see the younger Uchiha. Naruto was slightly freaked at the perfection of the whole greeting and the happiness oozing from the people before him.

"You're all dismissed, my guest and I will be in my room." The group nodded and dispersed back to what they had originally been doing before they had arrived.

"Do they do this everyday?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I don't like it. But Aniki insists that they do this." Sasuke said.

"You mean your brother, Itachi right?" Naruto said curiously.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"My brother Ryoma told me. He said that they fight a lot and that Itachi is stalking him." Naruto said calmly as he looked around the rooms Sasuke was leading him through.

"I see," Sasuke said as they finally reached his room.

He opened the door and Naruto froze. It was very empty. All there was were a bed and dresser both black. It was as if no one lived in the room at all.

"I know it's plain, but I like it that way."

"Sasuke it's not just plain it's lifeless."

"Do you think I care?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde with a look that clearing said, "I don't care".

"No, I don't think you do." Naruto said as he sat on the floor.

"Let's just start reading okay?" Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto said as they both began.

Five minutes later though Naruto was up off the floor walking back and forth.

"Uzumaki, why aren't you reading?" Sasuke asked irritated with the blonde.

"Reading is boring. I want to do something else."

"You're going to read." Sasuke said standing and walking over to the blonde.

"But I don't want to!" Whined Naruto as he pouted. Sasuke said nothing but grabbed the blonde and dragged him back to where they had been sitting and sat on him.

"You'll read now, or else I'll sit on you until you have to leave for work."

"No Sasuke, get off of me!" Naruto whined.

"Are you going to read?"

"No, you can read to me though."

"Why must you be so difficult?" Sasuke said looking down at the childish boy under him.

"Why must you always have a stick up your ass?" Naruto said grinning cutely.

"Brat," Sasuke said as he got off the blonde. Naruto just stuck his tongue out and sat up. Sasuke then began reading the book aloud.

Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au 

Haku sat at home reading his book, he was almost done and crying heavily. He glanced at the clock and saw it was ten and wondered if Hinata was still awake. Then he went back and finished reading. By the time he had finished he was sobbing and couldn't see clearly. The book had been so sad. The ringing of his cell phone brought him back to reality.

"Hello?" Haku sobbed into the phone.

"Haku, it's –sob- me Hinata. –hic- I can't –sob- stop crying! –hic- I can't believe –sob- that they died. –wail-" Hinata cried and hiccupped into the phone.

"Meet me outside okay?" Haku said crying even harder.

"O-okay," Hinata said shakily.

Haku ran out of his house and across the street to Hinata's mansion. He saw Hinata running towards him and when they reached each other they hugged and started sobbing on each other's shoulders, comforting each other.

"I –sob- can't –hic- believe they died!" Haku said.

"I –hic- know –sob-!" Hinata agreed.

Neiji looked out his window in confusion at his crying cousin embracing the sobbing Haku.

"I wonder what happened," Came Gaara's voice from beside him.

"Should we go find out?" Gaara nodded his agreement and they both left to go see what was wrong with their friends/cousin.

"Haku/Hinata, what's wrong?" Neiji and Gaara asked in unison.

All they heard were the words "dead" and "dog" through the two's sobbing.

"I think they're trying to say Kiba's dog is dead," Gaara said.

"That's probably it," Neiji said.

"I'm going to call and tell Naruto, I'll be right back," Gaara said as he grabbed Neiji's cell phone from the boy's pocket and walked away.

"Hey," Neiji called then shook his head deciding it wasn't worth the fight.

Gaara quickly dialed Naruto's cell phone and waited for the blonde to pick up.

"Hello!" Screamed Naruto over loud music and screaming people.

"It's me, Gaara!" Gaara yelled so Naruto could hear.

"Oh, Hi Gaara! Why are you calling!"

"I just called to tell you that Kiba's dog is dead!" The music had turned even louder and the only words Naruto had heard was "I" "called" "tell" "Kiba's" and "dead".

"What! Kiba's de-" Naruto said before his cell phone went dead. Naruto paled, he thought that Kiba was dead. He ran to tell his boss that he had to go home early.

Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au 

"Sasuke, can you pick me up?" Naruto asked calling from his boss' phone. His boss had understood and let him leave work early.

"Why?"

"Kiba's dead, and I don't have a ride home!" Naruto said spazzing out.

"Oh, I'll be there in a few minutes," Sasuke said then hung up.

Naruto began to cry and rock back and forth in his distressed state. He looked like a kicked puppy by the time Sasuke arrived.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked walking towards the blonde. Naruto shook his head violently and jumped onto Sasuke and hugged him. He just wanted to be held. He was sad and scared and needed to have some comfort. Sasuke sighed as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au 

After Sasuke and Naruto arrived they sorted the whole mess out. Sasuke was pissed that he had to go pick up Naruto and comfort him for no reason. Naruto was yelling at Gaara and cursing his job and cell phone. Gaara was glaring at Naruto, because it wasn't his fault that Naruto had misheard him. Neiji was trying to ignore everyone and Haku and Hinata were still sobbing their eyes out. All in all it was a very sad, yet entertaining day.

Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au 

Sasuke walked down the street with his "friends" to the Kohona House. His "friends" weren't really friends, just people he hung out with, this including: Neiji, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Itachi, and Shikamaru. He looked across the street and saw Naruto and his group. They were laughing and joking with each other. _I wish I could have friends like that._ Sasuke shook his head realizing what he had thought. _No, I don't need friends holding me back. When you care for someone in the end you are left in pain. I don't want to feel that pain ever again._

He looked up as they came to the dead end and the Kohona House. Kohona House was common ground for the two groups. They'd meet here every Saturday and do what ever they felt like doing. Today however was going to be very different from all the other times they met at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Konoha Drive is a dead end road, the northern half is the "rich" side, lined with Mansions and bright green lawns, the south side is the "poor" side, the houses are all one story, and the lawns are non-existent. When the people that inhabit the street collide, what happens, do they drag their rivalry to Leaf High with them? What do they find in each other? Love? Resistance? Temptation? Hate? The war of Konoha Drive begins…AU Yaoi

Couples: Sasuke X Naruto, Neji X Gaara, Itachi X OC, Zabuza X Haku, Shino X Kiba, and others.

This fic is co-written between Yukaishepards and xxpapercutxx

**Chapter Two**

Together the two sides had furnished a few room is Konoha House, the living room had black leather furniture, and a big screen TV, and all the game systems in existence…curtsey Sasuke and Itachi. The kitchen had a fully stocked fridge that Iruka, Kakashi and Zabuza stocked regularly with soda, milk and water, the pantry full of random junk and snack foods. Seeing as the large mansion was a common ground, all stereotypes were dropped, and they all tried to get along.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Oi, dobe, you bring your book?" The blonde had just walked in, "Yeah, you told me to so I did. Why?" Sasuke shrugged. "Lets go to the library and work on our project. Naruto nodded. "Whatever Teme…"

"Sasuke, Naruto get out here! Zabuza and Haku are trying to announce something…" Sasuke went back into the living room and took their usual seats.

"We…Zabuza and myself are going to be running a small…contest, and art contest to be exact, we have been observing our friends artistic talents for well over a week, so you will have a partner…don't worry this wont interfere with our school paper…" Haku stopped talking. "Okay, well, there are three categories that we made, Sketches, graphic art, and writing. The sketching category is just as its name indicates, you will have a partner and you do a portrait of them, _but_ not how they look _exactly_how you see them give them traits they don't have, have them have expressions they don't usually have. The people we have seen sketching are: Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Semei, Sasuke, myself and Zabuza…" He mumbled something along the lines of "that still surprises me to no end..."

"Wait a minute…Haku you know I SUCK…I mean, I only sketch to get things off my mind…." Naruto jumped up, trying to get out of the art contest.

"Oh come on Dobe, I mean its only a friendly contest among neighbors…" Naruto glared at Sasuke across the room.

"Shut it Teme…" Sasuke turned back to Haku, and Naruto sat down.

"Tch, troublesome." Came the lazy comment from Shikamaru.

"The next category, Graphic art…Iruka, Itachi, Ryoma, Kakashi, Shino and Kiba have been seen doing these, they will be making a portrait as well, just more realistic, it can be in black and white OR color…though I didn't even know Kiba knew how to use a computer…much less draw." Kiba shot up.

"Oh shut it Haku…" his dog barked in agreement.

"And the last category, writing: Temari, Gaara, Neji, Hinata and Kankuro have been seen writing poetry or otherwise. This category will choose someone…anyone in this room at the moment to write a poem about…I know this I is sudden, but I think it will get our differences less, and maybe a few friendships among us. Okay…I know you will all hate me…well at least the people in the sketching group…and the graphic art group will…I have partners I think you have the LEAST in common with…Sasuke and Naruto…Ino and Sakura…Sai and Semei…and myself and Zabuza…Shino and Kiba…Ryoma and Itachi…" Haku was cut off by a fairly girly scream,

"SHIT NO WAY! I WILL NOT WORK WITH THAT _CREEP!_ HAKUUUU! YOU KNOW HE IS STALKING ME!" Ryoma, Naruto's older brother, he had shoulder length blonde hair in a tail near the nape of his neck, he wore black…lots of black, a black t-shirt with a large leaf like symbol on it, black jeans and black high-top converse.

"Oh but Ryo-kun…I would just _love_ to do a picture of you…" Itachi stood up and walked to the other half of the room, wrapping his arms loosely around Ryoma's neck.

"Itachi…get your hands off me…" Itachi ignored him, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde's neck. "GAH! GET HIM OFF MEEE! SASUKE MAKE YOUR BROTHER HEEL!" Sasuke and Naruto both averted their gazes.

"Itachi-kun, please leave Ryoma alone…" came the soft, yet commanding tone of Haku. Itachi complied, whispering in Ryoma's ear before walking calmly back to his seat, as if nothing happened. Ryoma's face had taken on an interesting shade of red from Itachi's words and he sunk down in his chair.

"Now then… Kakashi and Iruka, and lastly, writers you can choose who you want to write about, you don't even need to say who it is, just make sure to have the poem in by next Friday, that's the day all pieces need to be brought in…we are going to use one of the empty bedrooms upstairs to hang everything for everyone to see." With that Haku left the room, leaving a very uncomfortable silence.

"Ano…Sasuke…do you think the higher powers hate us?" Naruto asked, weaving his fingers together behind his head.

"Sometimes I do Dobe…lets read some more of this book…I read most of it last night and I think you would like it if you would just read it…" Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"What's it about?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Read it and find out." Naruto sighed, taking his hands away from the back of his head.

"Just tell me teme…" Sasuke smirked. "No. Read it." Naruto glared.

"Lets go to the library already…" The library was the largest room in the small mansion, it was filled with books that had been there since anyone could remember, and a few tables, and couches. The room was the only furnished one when they decided to make the house the common ground.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. _The dobe can draw? _Sasuke had finished the book in goodtime; all he was waiting for was Naruto. "Dobe, what page are you on?" Naruto looked up.

"One hundred-ninety-nine…" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's stop for today…" Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Why aren't you being all loud and hyper?" Naruto shrugged.

"Don't feel like it."

"Oh…okay…let's get started on that portrait thing we have to do…" Naruto nodded, dog-earing his page. The blonde reached into his bag and brought out a black spiral sketchbook.

"I guess we should get to know each other better…ne?" Sasuke nodded, taking his own sketchbook out. Sasuke flipped through the book, stopping at a few of the older pictures, a few he did during class of random people…all guys…I mean the heartthrob of the entire female population…drawing girls? Not a chance. The last drawn on page was a picture of the dobe…just a quick sketch of one of the times he fell asleep in Kakashi-sensei's class.

"Teme? You alive?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess. Let me see your sketch book…" The blonde chucked the book at his head, Sasuke caught it, sending a death glare in the blonde boy's direction, and the blonde went unaffected. Sasuke flipped through the book, looking at each picture in detail, there was one of each of his friends, Haku first, the girl like boy was smiling happily, his eyes closed, then a picture of Kiba, his dog in his lap. Each picture was almost flawless, realistic even. "Dobe…these are great…" Naruto shrugged.

"I just sketch when I am bored, each of those are posed, well…except one…" Sasuke flipped the page after the sketch of Iruka, and found a picture of him, sitting at a school desk, a book held lazily in one hand, his head resting on the other.

"When did you do this one Dobe?" Naruto laughed.

"Like three months ago, that's the last picture in there. I haven't really drawn anything since then…" He handed the book back.

"Who knew you would be such a good artist." Naruto glared.

"Just because it's unexpected doesn't mean you have to turn it into a big deal Teme." Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't mean to." Naruto glared skeptically.

"Right. So you finished the book…who was your favorite character?" Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ghost or Zillah. Ghost for his subtle beauty, and power, Zillah for his…crude perversion and violent intentions…" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he were insane.

"I like Ghost to, but Zillah…he scared me…but Nothing was my favorite character, though it was odd that he fell in love with Zillah…who just happens to be his father…incest is odd…." Sasuke nodded.

"Didn't know you could be intelligent dobe." Naruto glared.

"Shut up Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. "I am so not gonna be able to finish this in two weeks! Sasuke…help!" Sasuke sighed.

"Read out loud. I will listen to you read, while I work on my sketch" Naruto nodded.

"By the time half the joint was gone, Steve had decided he was in dire need of a tattoo. It would be a grinning skull with black bat wings, veined blood red, and it would have a rose clenched in its teeth, and in the center of the petals the name ANN would be etched in flaming letters. He would show it to the bitch next time he ran into her. Then she would know how he really felt about her, and she would die of guilt." Naruto looked up at Sasuke through his bangs, the darker boy was focused on his sketchbook, his mechanical pencil making rough lines against the page.

"Keep going Dobe." Naruto nodded.

"Maybe there was time to drive to Fayetteville tonight. That was where the tattoo parlors were. Steve stashed the joint in his pocket and started out of the restroom. He raised his beer to his mouth and scanned the crowd, looking for Ghost, meaning to get their equipment loaded and start for Fayetteville. Instead he saw a girl with long gold-red hair beneath her vintage 1940's mourning hat, with a tough, pretty face. A girl who shaped her words with her hands, whose hands were paint-stained and delicately ugly. Between the forefinger and middle finger of her right hand, a Camel cigarette burned." Naruto stopped, put his bookmark, a small piece of paper he had doodled on, and closing the book.

"I can't read out loud any more bastard." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto opened his own sketchbook to an empty page and touched his borrowed pencil to the page. Hundreds of pictures of Sasuke flashed through his mind. He settled for one of Sasuke sitting on a tree branch, looking down, so it appeared he was starting at the viewers. He sketched it out roughly, and then added details. Finally he finished all but the tree and Sasuke's face and hair. He looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…look at me real quick…" Said teen looked up, looking slightly curious. "Thanks…I needed your eyes." Sasuke shrugged and looked back down. The blonde went back to his picture, quickly sketching the eyes in, he though of an expression, and settled for one Sasuke barely donned, and never around anyone but him, a smile, a genuine smile. Naruto finished Sasuke and started in on the branch he was perched on; he made the bark highly detailed, and rough, like a real tree. He added on a few twigs and leaves before starting on the trunk. He finished in no time. The blonde looked skeptically at the picture, something was missing. He thought about it, and decided on adding wings, black-feathered wings. With the wings folded behind Sasuke's lean form, the ends sticking out he looked like…_He is beautiful…_

"Sasuke, can I see your sketch so far?" Sasuke nodded and handed him the book, grabbing Naruto's from its owner's hands. Naruto looked down at the sketch. It was slightly similar to the one he did of Sasuke, only he looked down from standing, and the sun rested directly behind his head, a pair of wings stretched out behind him, he seemingly glowed with innocence and happiness.

"This is…great…" Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's eyes, both smiled shyly.

"It doesn't mean I don't hate you Bastard…" Sasuke's smile turned to a smirk as he handed back Naruto's sketchbook, grabbing his own.

"I know dobe."

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

The week passed, with Sasuke's help Naruto finished the book, though Sasuke did have to sit on him more than once to make him sit still. They finished the sketches, and colored them in. Both were framed and given to Haku. Haku had been amazed.

"You two drew these without talking to each other?" both nodded. "In the same room?" Another nod.

"Sasuke did his while I read out loud from our report book, and when I finished reading I did mine. I added the wings because something was missing. And added the wings…" Haku nodded and put them aside.

"I guess you are done. The Viewing will be on Friday." Sasuke nodded.

"Come on Dobe, I will take you to get some ramen." Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I love you right now!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto off.

"What ever dobe." They walked out of the abandoned mansion to Sasuke's black viper. They drove for about ten minutes before they came to a stop outside Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

The two teens went inside and took their usual seats. "The usual boys?" both nodded. After a few minutes of silence Naruto sighed. _Damn it…I forgot to tell Ryoma I was going out…_

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

Ryoma was having troubles, his younger brother was the farthest thing from his mind as he ran around the Uchiha Manor, trying to loose Itachi, who had been trying to seduce him into the large black mass of silk the older Uchiha called a bed.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

Hinata and Haku walked side by side into the kitchen of the abandoned manor. In the kitchen Ino and Sakura stood at the sink, doing dishes the group had dirtied an hour or so earlier for a small lunch.

"Ino-pig, Sasuke will be mine. I mean he totally digs me more." The blonde scoffed.

"Why would he like you big forehead?" The pink haired girl growled at the nickname.

"Shut it Ino-pig!"

Hinata tried to walk around the two, but ended up bumping into Sakura. "Oi! Hinata-chan, watch where you walk…you clumsy…" Sakura found a mad Haku in her face.

"Don't be mean to Hinata-chan! She was trying to get by you two oafs! If you put aside your differences and realized Sasuke doesn't like EITHER of you, than maybe you would be more…HUMAN!" Sakura and Ino both turned red in anger.

"This coming from a gay cross dresser!" Sakura yelled. "Like anyone would like you!"

"The only reason you or Ino could get a guy is because you guys are so easy," Haku said smirking and staying calm as the two girls began to burst with anger.

"I am not easy!" Ino yelled.

"Sure you aren't."

"How would you even know?" Sakura said glaring at the boy.

"So you admit it," Haku smirked as she screamed.

"I! AM! NOT!"

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that Sasuke doesn't like either of you."

"Yes, he does! He just is too shy to admit his love for me," Sakura said dreamily with her eyes closed.

"Shut up forehead! He loves me!" Ino yelled at her friend/rival.

"He loves me!" Sakura yelled.

"No me!" Ino responded.

"Why would he like you Ino-pig?"

"You shouldn't talk! Your forehead is so big that it is all people see when they look at you! Haku has a better chance of Sasuke loving him than you!"

"You bitch!" Sakura said attacking Ino.

"Ewwww! Sasuke liking me! How gross! I'd rather have Gaara like me!" Haku said.

"What! Sasuke is so much hotter!" The girls excluding Hinata yelled.

"So, Gaara has a better personality." Haku said bluntly.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"YES HE DOES!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone looked over at Hinata in surprise as she blushed embarrassed but stood her ground.

"A-All you p-p-people ever do is a-a-argue! It s-s-solves nothing!" She said reverting back to her normal stammering self.

"I know Hinata-chan, but they are so dense that they just don't get it no matter how hard I try to help them."

"I k-know Haku."

"You bitch!" Sakura yelled.

"Fuck you, Hinata!" Ino screamed as she slapped Hinata.

Hinata held her abused cheek gently and tears formed in her eyes.

"Hinata, go get Neji," Haku said darkly glaring at the two girls in front of him.

Hinata left the room in search of her cousin and Haku attacked punching Sakura in the forehead. Then roundhouse and slammed his leg into Ino's stomach knocking the wind out of her as she hit the floor.

"What the? You know martial arts!" Sakura said confused and in pain.

"Duh! How else do you think I get to spend time with Zabuza?" Haku said like it was obvious.

"Ewwww! Zabuza? And I thought Gaara was bad!" Sakura said disgusted.

"Shut up!" Haku said giving Sakura a death glare. "My love isn't like yours! It's not based on fantasy and looks! It's about feelings!" Haku grabbed the thing closet to him, a frying pan, and chucked it at Sakura's giant forehead. Being too scared to move out of the way it smacked her hard leaving a large red mark.

"Argh!" She screamed as she recovered and leapt for Haku causing them to fall to the floor. Sakura tried to scratch Haku, but Haku was pulling her pale pink hair back barely holding the angry girl him.

"Get off me you whore!" Haku screamed in her face.

"I'm not a whore you hoe!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Fag!"

"What the hell is going on?" Neji said glaring down at Haku and Sakura.

"She started it," Haku said.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Shut up!" Both became quiet. "Hinata who started it?"

"U-um w-w-well Sakura s-s-started it," She said blushing and hiding behind Neji.

"Sakura," Neji said coldly.

"Yes?"

"Go home, now," Neji said glaring at the girl and watching her leave.

"Thank you Neji," Haku said looking down not wanting to meet the Hyuuga's eyes.

"No, thank you for helping Hinata," Haku looked up to see the brunette smiling softly.

Haku smiled back and Hinata stood there confused.

**Au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au au **

It was already dark and cold out when both the boy's decided to head back home. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence until Sasuke noticed Naruto shivering from the cold. It was just like the blonde to forget a jacket. Sighing Sasuke slid his arms out of his own black jacket and put it on the blonde's shoulders.

"Wear this," Sasuke said. Naruto looked up confused.

"What about you though?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said wrapping the jacket around him. Though he continued shivered.

Sasuke smiled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist pulling him close to his side.

"Don't complain, unless you want to freeze," Sasuke said. And for once Naruto kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the warmth Sasuke's body heat had to offer.

* * *

Please review! Tell us what you think! 


End file.
